Divo Offs
Divo Offs is the fourth story of the first season of NYADA in Wicked.Renthead-Gleek's series of Spin-Off stories. Synopsis Rachel and Kurt are both excited, along with their new acquintence Harmony, to begin their first day at NYADA until all three see the talent that they will be being graded against. Rachel also discovers that having the Head as your mother doesn't improve your reputation, when her class mates begin to question her talent and her place at the school. Cast Main *Rachel Berry *Kurt Hummel *Shelby Corcoran *Harmony Bell NYADA Students *Angela Brown *Austin Hamilton *Brielle Hoffmann *Chrissie Whitney Harrison *Claude Montague *Dom Hughes *Eloise Landry *Harrison White *Hillary McCartney *Jasper Brandson *Junette Harris *Katherine Williams *Nicholas Burgess *Oliver Brown *Percy Reed *Roselyn Oxem Recurring *Norm Bass *Waverly Bloss *Tom Sychowski *Oliver Ruddick Songs Featured Part 2 *You and I from Bare - Percy Reed *21 Guns - Claude Montague *Ladies Choice from Hairspray - Dom Hughes *One Song Glory from Rent - Oliver Brown *I'll Cover You from Rent - Kurt Hummel *Bad Day by Daniel Powter - Austin Hamilton *Secrets by One Republic - Jasper Brandson *Rolling in the Deep by Adele - Harrison White *Role of a Lifetime from Bare - Nicholas Burgess Story The alarms went off again the next day. All of them were turned off, one less enthusiastically than the other two. Kurt groaned but jumped up. Today he had to perform against the other boys at NYADA and was dreading it. He knew they were all more talented than him. How could he even dream of winning this Diva Off? He sat at the kitchen table while Rachel was in the shower. Shelby appeared, already showered. “Hey Kurt. You excited?” “No, not really.” He said, taking a sip from his coffee. “Really? Why not?” she asked pouring herself some coffee. “Those guys are all super talented and after watching those girls yesterday. There’s no way I can be as good as them.” “Kurt.” Shelby said, taking Kurt’s hand. “You’ll be fine. You got into NYADA, your obviously talented enough. But, here’s some advice. We aren’t just looking for best voice. Acting talent, dancing ability. That will get you more points.” Rachel opened the door to the bathroom and Kurt ran in. ---- In the auditorium all the boys where doing vocal warm ups, or listening to iPods and singing along. Kurt however was slumped at the back, Harmony and Rachel trying to be supportive. “Kurt, you’ll be fine.” Harmony said taking his hand and smiling. “She’s right, once you get up there, it’s awesome.” Shelby and the other teachers appeared on the stage and called for attention. “So, like yesterday I’ll call you one by one and you’ll come on stage sing and by the end of today we’ll tell you who is in the top 3 is, than we will give you 20 minutes to prepare a song to perform to us. The winner will go into the running to close the showcase at the end of the term. So let’s begin with… Percy Reed.” "This guy said he was going to sing 'You and I' from Bare." Harmony said whispering to Rachel. "But it's a duet, like a singing but talking to two people duet. I don't know how he turned it into a Solo." "We'll see." Rachel said nodding. The piano began, and Percy blocked out all thoughts. He was in stage, where he was happiest. He then imagined performing in Bare just last year as Jason, allowing the character to take him over. He began. Hey little boy would you like a ride, a lollipop, a puppy? '' How about a baseball bat? – there’s one in my pants.' He grabbed himself as he said this. 'I was Asleep Like half the congregation I stayed awake as long as I could I say we go fall asleep together I think I’ll bring my baseball bat? You and I You take my hand leaving me breathless Feel the beat of my racing heart so you’ll understand And know why we whisper in hallways I’ll be with you always Running together, forever you and I When I have you near me I go out of my mind You’re cute, and it’s tough to argue with a hard-on Think that you could lend a hand here?' He gestured to the crowd and Rachel saw Claude half stand, and shouted out ok. 'Peter, don’t you worry '' Cause I wouldn’t leave you Not even for Zack ''What we have is perfect ''Then we’ll tell my mother Harmony instantly picked up on the cut lines but thought Percy had been smart when he cut the song. It was sounding good and his voice had this dark growl that suited it. 'You and I You take my hand leaving me breathless Feel the beat of my racing heart so you’ll understand And know why we whisper in hallways {C}I’ll be with you always Running together, forever you and I We'll think about it tonight '' When everything is right We’ll shut off the lights And cuddle in bed And see how far we get ''You and I You take my hand leaving me breathless Feel the beat of my racing heart so you’ll understand And know why we whisper in hallways I’ll be with you always Running together... Forever you and I.' There was some cheering when he finished, though people who hadn't heard the song before looked a little stunned after realising what it was about. "Hmmm." Kurt said. "I wonder if I could get Blaine to sing that to me." Rachel and Harmony laughed. "Ah. Next is Claude Montague." Shelby said. Claude was sitting next to Austin and he jumped up, Austin slapped him on the butt as he ran to the stage. When Claude was on stage, he found Kat, winked at her and began to sing. Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating?'' Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins '' One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight'' '' One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I'' '' When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul'' '' Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins'' '' One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I'' '' Did you try to live on your own When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?'' '' When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something inside this heart has died You're in ruins'' '' One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky'' ''One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I Austin whooped and stood as he cheered Claude. Austin knew that Claude was somehow connected in New York, living in a penthouse apartment in Times Square, photos of him dancing with celebrities. He knew the way that he was going to get somewhere was to befriend Claude, he did like him but it was more important to him that he make a mark in the White Way or in LA. Claude jumped down and walked over to Kat. "Hey." He said. She looked him up and down. "Hi." "So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" She smiled politely. Of course she would. He thought. It's me. "Thanks, but no." "Cool i'll pick you... Hold on did you say no?" "Yes. And I take that no one has ever said no to you by the look of your face." Claude was about to reply but the piano began and he went back to his seat next to Austin. Dom was up singing but he missed the beginning. How did she say no? '...Hey little girl take me off the shelf 'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself "Once you've browsed through the whole selection Shake those hips in my direction A prettier package you never did see Take me home and they unwrap me Shop around but little darlin' I've got to be The ladies' choice" Ladies' choice The ladies' choice Hey little girl looking for a sale Test drive this American male It's going to take cash to fill my tank So let's crack open your piggy bank "Hey little girl goin' window shopping I got somethin traffic stoppin Hey little girl on a spending spree I don't come cheap but the kisses come free On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree I'm the ladies' choice The ladies' choice The ladies' choice Wow! Hey little girl on a spending spree I don't come cheap but the kisses come free On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea I come with a lifetime guarantee One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three {C It's the ladies' choice I'm the ladies' choice The ladies' choice {C I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice {C I'm the ladies' choice... Kurt thought that Dom's English accent sounded sexy in this song. Shelby's clear and vibrant voice cut Kurt off his reverie. Dom was already back to his sit. He stared at a mass of Auburn hair in-front of him raising up and walking to the center of the room with a certain amount of confidence. A clear tenor voice lifted in the room and Kurt's interest perked up at the recognition of a Rent song. I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ... One Song Glory One Song Before I Go Glory One Song To Leave Behind Find One Song One Last Refrain Glory From The Pretty Boy Front Man Who Wasted Opportunity Kurt felt a light push on his side, where Rachel nudged him. The young man tried to ignore her while holding the stare Oliver was giving him. One Song He Had The World At His Feet Glory In The Eyes Of A Young Girl A Young Girl Find Glory Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights One Song Before The Sun Sets Glory ,On Another Empty Life Time Flies , Time Dies Glory ,One Blaze Of Glory One Blaze Of Glory ,Glory Find Glory in a song that rings true truth like a blazing fire an eternal flame Find One Song A Song About Love Glory From The Soul Of A Young Man A Young Man Find The One Song Before The Virus Takes Hold Glory Like A Sunset One Song To Redeem This Empty Life Time Flies And Then , No Need To Endure Anymore Time Dies The Door As soon he bailed the last note, Oliver's eyes fluttered slightly open and was welcomed by the sight of the others cheering, some clapping politely. Though he did not want to admit it to himself, he felt his stomach making weird churning when he saw Jasper's grin directed to him. "Right. Next one, Kurt...Hummel, could you please come to the front." The middle-aged Brunette said adding Kurt's last name as a convenience. Kurt didn't need to be asked for twice and hopped off his chair. After sharing a whisper and meaningful glance with the pianist, Kurt started swaying. Rachel squealed on hearing the first few notes of again, Rent's I'll Cover You. Live in my house, I'll be your shelter Just pay me back With one thousand kisses Be my lover, I'll cover you Whenever Kurt started to sing a song, happy or sad, upbeat or a balld, he felt himslef opening up to a whirlwind of emotions and right now, He couldn't help thinking about Blaine. He pictured the countless time where they would ridiculously sing this song with the top of their lungs though never off. His boyfriend would join him with a good interpretation of Collin, but today Kurt had to contempt himself with a solo. Open your door, I'll be your tenant Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet But sweet kisses, I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you I think they meant it When they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love On life, be my life Just slip me on I'll be your blanket Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat You'll be my king and I'll be your castle No you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat I think they meant it When they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love On life, all my life I've longed to discover Something as true as this is So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah Oh lover, I'll cover you No sooner the song has ended that enthusiastic shouts from Harmony, Rachel and to Kurt's surprise Jasper could be heard. "You did great" Kurt heard as Jasper leant from his chair to blurt in his ear. "Why Thank you" Kurt smiled to himself while watching Austin being summoned, guitar in air. He dragged a stool to the middle of the room, caressed the strings before pinching them with exaggerated gentleness. At first glance, no one would think that Austin would be the singer/songwriter type of musician, guitar on the back so Kurt was surprised when he heard him starting to sing Daniel Powter's Bad Day instead of the show-tune Kurt imagined him doing. Where is the moment we needed the most You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost They tell me your blue skies fade to gray They tell me your passion's gone away And I don't need no carryin' on You stand in the line just to hit a new low You're faking a smile with the coffee to go You tell me your life's been way off line You're falling to pieces every time And I don't need no carryin' on At a moment, Kurt could have swear he heard Austin's voice quiver slightly. Though very low, it was still audible and Kurt wondered if he was the only one noticing it. 'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down You sing a sad song, just to turn it around You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day, the camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day, you had a bad day Well, you need a blue sky holiday The point is they laugh at what you say And I don't need no carryin' on You had a bad day, you're taking one down You sing a sad song, just to turn it around You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day, the camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day, oh, holiday Sometimes the system goes on the blink And the whole thing turns it out wrong You might not make it back and you know That you could be well, oh, that strong And I'm not wrong, yeah, yeah So where is the passion when you need it the most Oh, you and I You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost 'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down You sing a sad song, just to turn it around You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day, you've seen what you like And how does it feel for one more time You had a bad day, you had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day Austin continued strumming the chords for a few more minutes, eyes closed, frowning intently then abruptly stopped and got up to a light ovation. "Thank you Mr. Hamilton. Next, Jasper Brandson, the floor is all yours". At the mention of the name, Kurt turned around to face him. "Break a leg" Kurt half-sang to the blond who felt his cheeks turning into a million shade of crimson. "Thanks" he stuttered through. "Shoot Jasper, get a hold of yourself" he thought cursing himself in his mind. He took a deep breath, and concentrated on his performance. I need another story Something to get off my chest My life gets kinda boring Need something that I can confess 'Til all my sleeves are stained red From all the truth that I've said Come by it honestly I swear Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so Tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away My God Amazing that we got this far It's like we're chasing all those stars Driving shiny big black cars And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve And when a situation rises, just write it into an album Seen it straight to gold I don't really like my flow, no, so Tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away Oh, got no reason, got not shame Got no family I can blame Just don't let me disappear I'mma tell you everything So tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away So tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away All my secrets away All my secrets away "Oh My, Kurt I want him as my duet partner" Rachel whisper-yelled in her friend's ear who could not help rolling his eyes. "You say that to everyone with whom you want to swipe tongues Rachel" Kurt snapped back. The young woman was about to reply when a familiar rhythm burst in the room. There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare, See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do. Both Rachel and Harmony were shifting in their chairs, sending daggers to Harrison who did not know in which mess he just came in by choosing to perform Adele's hit. "I own this song" Both girls whispered in unison, a permanent frown on their faces. There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep, You had my heart inside your hand, And you played it to the beat. Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand, And you played it to the beat. Could have had it all, Rolling in the deep, You had my heart inside of your hands, But you played it with a beating. Throw your soul through every open door, Count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown. We could have had it all, We could have had it all. It all, it all, it all. We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand, And you played it to the beat. Could have had it all, Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hands, But you played it, You played it, You played it, You played it to the beat. They reluctantly clapped their hands a few time, a plastic smile, like those on cardboard figures, stuck on their faces. Shelby once again called the last participant, Nicholas. He was energetic, and looked younger, baby fat still surrounding his cheeks giving him a little look of innocence. Kurt noticed that he was the little mascot of the group, the one who never received snarky remaks from the competition, the one who boys would ruffle the hair and the girls patt the cheeks. He literally bounced in front of the others, a huge grin spreading in front of him. Everything’s an act, When you’re pleasing everyone. And he assumes that role To such renown. He plays a perfect part, Straight from his heart Knowing the risk he takes And hoping that the house Is not brought down. The role of a lifetime is living a fantasy. The trauma that you struggle to erase. Thoughts battle words over deeds A war with such casualty’s. All played out behind a smiling face. God I need your guidance Tell me what it means To live a life where nothings as it seems. Spending days in silent fear, And spending nights in lonely prayer. Hoping that one day when you wake, Those feelings won’t be there. So confused because I feel completely lost. And here alone it all somehow makes scene. Look into his eyes for some compromise Remember the word, forget And try to bury something so intense. You learn to play the straight man, Your lines become routine. Never really saying what you mean. But I know the scene will change, White picket fences, and a dog, A trophy bright, and children. God I know that’s what he wants But Jason what role do I play, Am I a savior or a phase? Am I here to damn you? Or to help you navigate this maze. Where confusion is a crime, So you fill your life with sound, And if you dance like hell, You hope you never touch the ground. What happens when the music stops? In the silence will he stay one day, Or realize that these feelings are going away, So we drive ourselves insane, Spinning circles in our souls, As we dance around and play pretend. And once again, Reprise our roles. Though Kurt tried, he could not let himself consider Nicholas like the other competitors, not that he was not as talented, far from that, but his aura, vibes were different. So when the song ended, Kurt whole-heatedly clapped and cheered with uncharacteristic energy. "Thank you Nicholas" Shelby cut in through the applause, her eyes fixed on her notebook, pen tucked in mouth. The whole class grew silent, waiting for the teacher to make her decision. After what it seems to be an agonizingly long minute, the woman finally spoke out. "I have made my decision" Kurt straightened on his chair. "The Finalists are...Crissie, followed by Jasper and Rachel. it was a hard decision but those three stood out. It's all for today, I will see you next class" she said in a solemn voice before leaving. One by one, all the students started to follow her, leaving a bewildered Kurt who felt as if someone dropped a brick on his stomach. "It's okay Kurt..You are still the Greatest star" he mumbled but for once in his life (and that he will never tell Rachel), Kurt thought that maybe, Barbra Streisand might be wrong. Category:NYADA Category:Season 1 (NYADA)